An Evening Out
by Sri Lankan Rose
Summary: Francine tries to enjoy a date but runs into some unexpected people. This story is TOTAL fluff!


An Evening Out

By: Sri Lankan Rose

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong to Shoot the Moon and Warner Brother Productions.  I don't own them in any way.  I only borrowed them as an outlet to use my over active imagination. 

Rating: G

Summary: Francine tries to enjoy a date but runs into some unexpected people.  This story is TOTAL fluff! 

Author's Notes: This is my very first fanfic I have published.  I am extremely nervous, so please be kind.  I have all kinds of ideas for fanfics, but will only try to write more if people are kind.  I would LOVE constructive criticism, and of course words of encouragement.  Flames will used to melt the snow off my driveway. Also, I just want to take a moment to thank all of the wonderful Fanfic writers.  I have been reading for over a year, but didn't have the guts to post a story.   

Setting: Probably mid 3rd season.  Lee and Amanda are dating.  

Feedback:  Please! Here or at 

********************************************************************************************

            Arm wrapped firmly around her date for the night, Francine walked into the elegant restaurant.  It was one of the most popular spots in town, known for its exquisite foods, fantastic dance floor, and high society crowd.  Knowing it would be a most enjoyable evening, Francine walked confidently with her date following the host.  

             "Francine?" she heard a familiar voice.  Turning her head, she saw one couple she certainly didn't expect to see.  

            "Hello Billy, Jennie," She greeted coolly, not about to allow her boss to intrude on her date.  Sensing her aversion to their presence, they wandered off in the direction of their own table.  

            Satisfied there would not be more intrusions, Francine settled in at the candle lit table across from a most handsome, and even better wealthy, man.

            "Shall we dance?" He asked, gently tugging at her hand after the waiter took their order.  Smiling, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.  

            Marveling at the ease with which he twirled her around, she was startled to bump into another couple; however startled didn't even begin to describe her feelings when she realized who they had hit.  

            "Oh, I'm so sor-" the Lady began.  "Oh my! How are you dear? Don't you look lovely.  Oh, you probably don't even remember me.  You were over at our house once about your monkey, or was it an ape, anyways, my daughter is the one who cared for it.  Although I would suspect you have someone else now since she took a job with"

            "Hello, Yes, of course, well, we were on our way back to the table.  Nice seeing you. " Francine interrupted.  'Imagine, of all people to hit it had to be Amanda's mother.  I certainly see where she gets her rambling from!' Francine mused as she pulled her clearly confused date back to the table.  Determined to push the incident out of her mind, she was silent as the couple enjoyed their dinner. 

            "Monkey??" he questioned, breaking the silence. 'Oh no, what did I do to deserve this interrogation' Francine cursed. 

            "Well, it was a chimp, but lets forget about it tonight, please" she said, batting her lashes and giving her best begging smile.  

********************************************************************************************

            Setting down her wine glass and looking up from her now empty plate, Francine eyed her date.  "Let's step outside for some air, before dessert" she seductively suggested.  

            Once outside, he gently led her to the side of the building, where they ran into none other then Lee and Amanda.  

             "Uumm, Hi Francine," Amanda stumbled, nervous at being caught with Lee. 

            "Oh please Amanda, not you too!" Francine snapped.  "First Billy, then your mother, of all people, who just had to mention the chimp and now you – Can anyone leave me to enjoy a simple date? Obviously …"

            Stunned at Francine's very unusual ramble, Amanda merely asked "My MOTHER?" 

            "Yes, your mother, she rambles better then you do" Francine, clearly annoyed, barked.   

            "Well, sorry Francine, we'll be going now. " Lee cut in, anxious to get away.  

            Exasperated, Francine dragged her date in the opposite direction.  It wasn't until she was over 100 feet away that she realized Lee had been with Amanda. 

****************************************************************************************

            Nestling closer to Lee, Amanda thought about the evening.  "Remind me to send Francine a box of chocolates"

            "For what? She seemed awfully upset to see us. "

            "Because," Amanda smiled, " if we hadn't seen her, can you imagine going into that restaurant and seeing Mr. Melrose and oh my gosh! What if we had ran into my mother? She thinks I'm home alone, how would I ever explain –" Lee cut her off with a kiss.  'Yes,' he though, 'the evening had definitely turned out better then he imagined.  Maybe he should thank Francine as well.'


End file.
